vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore is a vampire. His older brother Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire, hates him as he promised him a lifetime of misery. This was due to their shared love of Katherine Pierce, the vampire who converted them to their immortal lives before her presumed death in 1864. New to his vampire life, Stefan was a ripper, as said by Alexia Branson, but learned to live more compassionately with her help. In 2009, Stefan returned to his home of Mystic Falls to discover a girl that looked exactly like Katherine. They started to date, but their lives were tangled with that of his brother Damon. With Katherine's return, the revelation of the existence of the Originals threatens to destroy Elena to break a curse, and Stefan and Damon are searching for ways to save her. At the end he is forced to become Klaus right-hand man in exchange for saving his brother's life. Stefan is a member of the Salvatore Family. Early Life in the 1800's.|left]] Stefan was born on the 5th of November in Mystic Falls in 1847 to Giuseppe Salvatore and his unknown wife. His older brother was his best friend in their human lives until the two had differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into vampires. Stefan unintentionally hinted to his father about a vampire being present in Mystic Falls, when he told him that vampires might not be as bad as they're said to be. Shortly afterwards his father drugged him with vervain and when Katherine bit into him, she was weakened and then taken to be destroyed. Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan, as he had made him promise not to tell their father. not long after their transformation. ]] They decided to free Katherine, but were shot and killed in the process. Stefan woke up the next day and was informed by Emily Bennett, that he and Damon were transitioning into vampires. Katherine had compelled him for weeks to drink her blood while Damon drank willingly. Stefan later went to see his father, who revealed that he was the one who shot Damon and Stefan. When he tried to kill Stefan, he accidentally stabbed himself. Stefan tried to help him, but the lust for blood was overwhelming and when he tasted his father's blood, he became a vampire. Stefan then compelled a young woman to go with him to Damon, where he convinced his brother to become a vampire by drinking her blood. Damon, a full vampire, declared he was going to make Stefan's life miserable for the rest of eternity. It was later revealed that Damon was angry that Katherine had changed Stefan as well, which was the reason why he hates him so much. Weeks after he was turned, Stefan started to kill members of the Founding Families for what they did to Katherine. One of the Founding Families members he killed was Johnathan Gilbert, but he came back to life via his ring. Stefan was unable to control his bloodlust, so he drank the blood because he couldn't stand what he did to Damon and his father. He also compelled young women to go home with him so he could feed on their blood. .]] Damon tried to help him and he told him to be more careful; like Katherine. One night he went to a camp where the people that were wounded under the war vase, he fed on some of the wounded. He tried to attack a girl, but she drove Stefan to the ground. She was a vampire and her name was Alexia Branson . Stefan took her home to his house, where she found out that he had just the bad part of being a vampire after seeing the bodies of the young girls he fed on. She taught him how to feel as a vampire, she became his best friend, and she showed Stefan another part of being a vampire. Apparently Stefan has fallen off the wagon since that time, revealed by Klaus that Stefan massacred a village in Mexico in 1917. Season One for the first time.]] Stefan was first seen as a student at Mystic Falls High School. He was born in Mystic Falls and just moved back to town, where he lives with his nephew Zach in the Salvatore Boarding House. (He lived in Salvatore Estate) Zach refers to him as "Uncle Stefan", even though Stefan looks much younger. All the girls are attracted him. Stefan has shown a strong attraction to Elena Gilbert, who looks remarkably similar to Katherine Pierce. He's in love with her, and they're dating. According to Caroline Forbes, Stefan is a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. Stefan wears a ring made from Lapis Lazuli that allows him to be in the sunlight without burning. Unlike Damon Salvatore, his older brother, he feeds on animal blood and his brother on human blood. talking.]] His best friend, and supposedly one of his few friends, was a vampire named Lexi. In 162 Candles it was mentioned that she visited him every year on his birthday, and this was the only day he allowed himself do any crazy or stupid stuff. He has jumped naked into the Trevi Fountain and he has also got drunk on a tour to the Statue of Liberty. When Damon killed her, he was furious. He was thinking about killing Damon. He instead let him off with a warning, staked him, but missed the heart on purpose. It is revealed that it was Stefan who rescued Elena from the car crash which killed her adoptive parents; he tried to rescue them, too, but he was too late. When Damon turned Vicki Donovan into a vampire, Stefan tried to teach her the ability of self control but she couldn't handle it. She ran away and went to the Halloween Party at school, but when Vicki was threatening Elena and Jeremy's life, Stefan had to kill her. He has a bitter relationship with his older brother Damon. They overcame some of their differences when they tried to free Katherine from the tomb, but after they opened it, they discovered she wasn't there. When Damon learned that Katherine wasn't there and that she had never really loved him he was heartbroken, leaving both Stefan and Elena to do their best to comfort him. dancing.]] When the vampires were released from the tomb, a vampire named Frederick and some other vampires tortured him and tried to kill him. Harper tried to protect him, but they tied him up. He was saved by Damon and Elena. They killed most of the vampires, but because Harper tried to help Stefan, he told Damon not to kill him. Elena gave Stefan some of her blood after Frederick put a stick into him and almost killed him. But then he became addicted to human blood, and drank it behind Elena's back. When Damon told Elena what he was doing, they got into a fight. Stefan then attacked Amber, a girl in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. He drank her blood, and almost killed her. Elena and Damon locked Stefan up in the basement to try to get him back to normal. Stefan felt really guilty about all the things he and Damon have done and thinks what Damon did was his fault since he forced Damon to turn into a vampire. He felt so guilty that he tried to take his ring off and was about to commit suicide, until Elena convinced him not to do it. When they came back, Damon told him two things. 1: What Damon does isn't Stefan's fault, it's Damon's. 2: Damon still hates Stefan, but not because he forced him to turn into a vampire. He hates him because he wanted Katherine all to himself. Season Two Stefan arrived at Elena house and examined Jeremy, confirming that he wasn't a vampire. Stefan then watched Jeremy while Elena goes to the hospital to check on Caroline. When Stefan comes downstairs, he sees "Elena", who is really Katherine. Stefan quickly realizes who it is and immediately throws her over the couch. Katherine breaks his arm, and then leaves when Damon and Elena walk into the house. Stefan asks Damon how Katherine had fooled him, and Damon replied that he kissed her, thinking he had kissed Elena. This upset Stefan and he was about to attack his brother, but Elena stopped him. Stefan and Elena went to question John about the attack, but John insulted Elena's love for Stefan and offended her. Stefan then threatened John's life by giving him blood to turn him into a vampire, and would do it if John didn't leave town. Stefan arrived at the Lockwood Estate in time to stop Katherine from attacking Bonnie. Stefan tried to get Katherine to spill why she was there, ignoring her flirting. Katherine told him she had come back for him, but when he responded that he hated her, she stabbed him and said that it was the beginning of a love story -- not the end. Elena took care of Stefan's wounds until Damon came and she went to see how Jeremy and Jenna were. Damon was ready for a fight, but Stefan refused, knowing this was what could tear them apart with Katherine on the loose. Katherine got under Damon's skin and Damon killed Jeremy with the intention of turning him into a vampire, but due to Jeremy's ring, Stefan was able to identify that he was still human. At a carnival, Damon challenged Stefan to hand-wrestle Mason Lockwood but Stefan lost. Damon thought he hadn't been trying, but Stefan admitted that he actually had and Mason was unnaturally strong. Damon decided to compel Carter, a worker, to get in a fight with Tyler Lockwood and see how Mason reacted. Stefan spied the fight from a far and witnessed Mason's unusual fighting against Carter. When they left, Carter was confused by why he did what he had done, and Stefan told him he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Stefan tried to give Elena a normal day, but the revelation of Caroline's transformation into a vampire was a shock. Stefan was furious that Katherine would do this to her, and was in agreement with Damon that Caroline should die (because of what happened to Vicki Donovan). While talking to Elena, Stefan was distracted when he smelled blood from Caroline's victim. He and Elena arrived just in time to stop Damon from killing Caroline. Stefan took her off the bathroom to clean the blood of her face. Caroline was disgusted and horrified by what she had done and freaked out when she saw her eyes change to black. Stefan got her to calm down and showed that this was completely natural. Caroline asked him why Katherine had done this to her, but Stefan didn't know. Afterwards, Stefan convinces to create a lapis ring for Caroline and begins to teach her how to live on the animal diet. At the realization that Mason Lockwood was a werewolf, he even tried to protect her. Stefan tried to make peace with Mason who told his secret to Elizabeth Forbes, the sheriff, who went about trying to destroy the brothers. This time Caroline came to the brothers rescue. Knowing that he was too weak from his diet, Stefan decided to start taking small amounts of human blood every day, and Elena who was against it at first, started to help him by giving him her own blood. Stefan jumps into a well to try and find the moonstone that Mason hid, but didn't realize the water was full of vervain and he couldn't move, his face and body beginning to burn; Elena comes down to rescue him. After a dangerous situation in which Jenna, Elena's aunt, stabs herself after being compelled by Katherine, Stefan and Elena realize that it was a mistake not listening to Katherine and allowing themselves to challenge her, and decide to break up, despite their affection and deep love for each other. In episode 7, after finally getting rid of Katherine, Stefan tries to get back with Elena, but she refuses and decides to wait until she makes sure that she and her loved ones are safe first. When Elena is kidnapped, Stefan and Damon have to rescue Elena, who is being held by two vampires called Trevor and Rose. When Stefan finds Elena, he and Damon work together to bring down another vampire called Elijah. In the tenth episode he goes into the cave to save Jeremy from Katherine. He got stuck in the tomb with Katherine because Bonnie is unable to release the spell over it. However, Elijah made a deal with Elena; to get Stefan out of the tomb, and so he kept the deal and got Stefan out and compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb until he told her to come out. He has now started drinking vervain to build up tolerance to it. Stefan brought Elena to a lake house where Elena and her adoptive family used to go. When they arrived, Elena took a few moments and went into the house, leaving Stefan outside. She tricked Stefan into believing that the house was left to John Gilbert after her parents died, but she revealed the truth shortly after. Elena then invited Stefan into the house. Later that night, Tyler and Brady wanted to retrieve the Petrova Doppelganger, Elena. Brady shot Stefan in the chest, probably not hitting his heart and left Tyler with a gun and a stake to watch over him while Brady took Elena. Elena was smart enough to hide around the house while Brady searched for her. Brady was stabbed a couple of times by Elena. Elena rushed towards the door and out and when Brady came out in pursuit, Stefan pulled his heart out, literally. Stefan explained to Tyler that Elena had to be sacrificed to break the curse and Tyler released him. In The Dinner Party, Stefan tells Elena about a dark time in his history. He states that he was a monster and fed off human blood and was worse then Damon back then. He also tells Elena the person that changed his life around was Lexi. When Elijah shows up at the lake house, Elena tricks him by stabbing herself with the dagger and subsequently stabs him with the dagger. Stefan then gives her his blood to heal her. Stefan and Elena both realize that Katherine is no longer in the tomb and she's posing as Elena. Stefan then goes to Bonnie hoping that they can get the Martins on their side. Later Stefan goes to the Martin's house when Luka was just killed. Stefan tries to comfort him, but Jonas casts a spell that causes him to scream in pain. Jonas yells that he has no-one left and Stefan is about to find out what that feels like. Stefan then goes to the Grill and finds Caroline, updates her on the situation, and while she goes after Jonas, he will get Elena away. At the Gilbert house, Katherine pretends to be Elena and bites Jonas, but he soon wakes up and attacks Bonnie. Stefan then snaps his neck. When Isobel returned to Mystic Falls, Stefan and Elena wanted answers from her. He is later seen with Elena, protecting her, as John falls down the stairs, dead. Katherine kidnapped Elena and posed as her, but Stefan knew where Elena was, and he gets stabbed with vervain. He then teams up with Damon to find Isobel and Elena. After that, they give Elena their house to protect her from vampires. Damon and Stefan realized that they have a new secret weapon: Bonnie. In The Last Dance Stefan attends the '60s Decade Dance with Elena after Klaus starts to send his disturbing messages. He can see that something is troubling Jeremy and after talking with him, he finds out that Bonnie might die if she uses too much power to kill Klaus. He goes to Damon asking if he knew that already, and Damon admits he did. Later both Stefan and Damon help Jeremy who is being attack by students, Stefan then realizes that it was a distraction. He meets up with Elena, both rushing to find Bonnie and Damon. After Elena has freed Elijah from the dagger, Stefan respects her wishes and lets her try to talk with him alone and soon after is seen protecting Jenna from Klaus who is still in Alaric body. Later Stefan tells Damon to stop treating Andie Star like that. The brothers start to fight about Damon loving Elena, after Stefan says that Damon doesn't have Elena's respect. They are interrupted by Elijah and Elena. In the episode The Last Day Stefan respects Elena's decision on using the Elixir that Elijah has to save her. However, when Damon fed Elena his blood, Stefan fought him and ended up with a stake in the stomach. Stefan then took Elena on a hike to watch the sunset and to have one last romantic day together. During the sacrifice he tries to exchange himself for Elena's aunt as the vampire but Klaus refuses saying he has plans for him. Stefan watches in horror as Elijah, instead of killing Klaus as planned, fled with him. Klaus's plans are revealed in As I Lay Dying. Klaus offers him a deal to save Damon from a werewolf bite: he will become his right-hand man, leaving everything including Elena and Klaus will cure Damon. Stefan accepts and drinks the number of blood bags Klaus gives him. Klaus then gives his blood, the cure, to Katherine to be delivered to Damon. At first Stefan is shocked, but relieved when Elena sends him a text saying Damon is okay. As Stefan watches Klaus place Elijah's body with the rest of his family. Klaus then calls out a teenage girl from behind the crate and forces Stefan to kill her and drink her blood as his initiation. Stefan does so, and Klaus is pleased. Season Three In Season 3, Stefan will fall deeper and deeper into his own dark side as Elena and Damon try to save him while at the same time trying to supress their own feelings for each other. Klaus will finally reveal what he has planned for Stefan. Relationships Elena Gilbert and Stefan.]] Stefan was immediately attracted to Elena due to her extraordinary resemblance to his former lover and sire, Katherine Pierce, but he knows that Elena's personality is nothing like Katherine's. Later he enrolls in Mystic Falls High in order to know and become closer to her. The two bond, and become a couple until he revealed his darker side, which temporarily put their relationship on hold. Later, they reconciled, and started dating again. Recently, their relationship was put to the test again as Stefan started drinking human blood (unintentionally through her own fault), peaking his blood lust once more. When Katherine returns to Mystic Falls, she threatens Elena and Stefan into breaking up, as Katherine is in love with Stefan and wants him back. Stefan and Elena pretend to break up but when Katherine compels Elena's aunt Jenna to stab herself, Elena tearfully breaks up with Stefan for good to protect the people she loves. After Katherine is imprisoned in the tomb, Elena is hesitant to get back together with Stefan until she knows she and the people she loves are safe. After Stefan and Damon rescue her from Elijah, she runs into Stefan's arms. Elijah comes back, this time making a deal with Elena that he will get Stefan out of the tomb and gives his word that he really doesn't want to kill Elena, because he wants to kill Klaus. Stefan accepts that Elena wants to trust Elijah. He also accepts that Elena wants to use the Elixir that Elijah has to bring her back from the dead after the sacrifice. Damon intervenes though, not trusting Elijah, and forces Elena to drink his blood meaning that if Elena dies, she will become a vampire. Stefan attacks Damon, but just ends up being staked in the stomach. Stefan and Elena take one last day together to watch the sunset. Stefan admits then that if is was his choice he would be with Elena forever, but he knows that it isn't his choice. Elena admits that she never wanted to be a vampire, and Stefan seems to accept this. Stefan also tries to make Elena forgive Damon for what he did, telling Elena that Damon only did it because he loves her. But Elena replies that if Damon could do this to her, then he doesn't know what love is. Damon Salvatore and Stefan.]] Damon is Stefan's brother and they only had a good relationship up until they became vampires. They stayed apart from each other for 15 years before the Pilot. He tries to hate him, but he can't. Even though Damon does bad things, he still loves him, as seen in Founder's Day when he chooses to save his life because he's his brother. Stefan becomes concerned when he learns Damon is also in love with Elena. though he continues to try to rebuild his relationship with his brother. Stefan was the one who forced Damon to turn 145 years ago even though Damon didn't want to and Stefan eventually apologizes, saying it was selfish but it was because he didn't want to live forever without his brother. Damon and Stefan come to blows a few more times over how Damon acts over Elena. Damon insinuates that if it wasn't for his girlfriend, Andie Star, he would be after Elena. This causes Stefan to tell Damon that Elena doesn't respect him, and Damon attacks Stefan. Neither seem to be winning, showing they have around equal strength, but Elena and Elijah break up the fight. Damon then crosses Stefan again after forcing Elena to drink his blood. Stefan attacks Damon, knowing that Damon forcing Elena to drink his blood will turn her into a vampire when she died. Damon only wins by grabbing a stake and staking Stefan in the stomach. Stefan tries to get Elena to forgive Damon though, even after this, by saying that Damon only did what he did because he is in love with Elena. Elena responds by saying that if Damon thinks that that is love, he clearly doesn't know what love is. Although much tension appeared between the brothers especially during the last episodes of the season, when Stefan found out that Damon was dying from a werewolf bite, he swore that he would find the cure and save his brother. He was willing to sell himself to Klaus to save Damon and returned to his former self: the one that he had been when he originally became a vampire and the one Damon had been for so many years. Katherine Pierce and Stefan.]] Stefan believed he was compelled into loving Katherine Pierce and drinking her blood, but it is clear that he actually felt something for her, as was revealed in Memory Lane. Back in 1864 he tries to save her two times. Once, when they injected her with vervain and last, when she was being taken to the church to be killed. But she never died, she escaped before the church burnt down. In season 2, Katherine is back and she wants Stefan but he doesn't want her, so now she is getting revenge by toying with Elena so she can be with Stefan again. However, Stefan believes Katherine can change after spending time with her inside the tomb. Caroline Forbes and Stefan.]] Rebuffing her advances in Season 1, they did not talk much but had a small friendship that didn't last long. In season two, Caroline is given Damon's blood to help her heal after Bonnie urges Damon to save her, despite Elena's initial disapproval. While still hospitalized, Katherine suffocates Caroline with a pillow, killing her while Damon's blood is still in her system, thus turning her into a vampire. By feeding on a hospital blood bag, Caroline completes her transition and all previous compulsion is erased, leaving her with the knowledge of how and why she became a vampire. She is later seen at the Mystic Falls Carnival feeding on a carnival worker after being tempted to attack Matt. Damon tries to kill her to avoid further complications, but Stefan stops him and promises to take responsibility for her. Stefan then teaches Caroline how to live on a non-human diet and how to control her blood lust, which she does to stop herself from feeding on Matt after he tells her he loves her. This is short-lived, however, as she bites Matt and attempts to feed on him when they were kissing during "Bad Moon Rising". She is stopped by Stefan before doing any major damage and Caroline erases Matt's memory to cover up her mistake, but is left wracked with guilt over her lack of control. Stefan also sees Caroline as his best friend "Lexi", and both of them begin a tight bond of friendship. Klaus ]]Stefan doesn't like Klaus at all, because Klaus wanted to use Elena in the sacrifice. Stefan went to great lengths to keep Elena safe from Klaus, but Klaus took Elena anyway. In 'The Sun Also Rises' Stefan tried to convince Klaus to swap Jenna for Stefan in the sacrifice ritual, Klaus said he had "other plans" for Stefan, and then staked him. In the episode 'As I Lay Dying', Stefan is looking for Klaus to heal Damon werewolf's bite. Klaus makes a deal with him, showing interest in Stefan. During the treatment, Klaus forces Stefan to drink blood causing Stefan to loose the control he had fought so hard to obtain. In the end, Stefan kills a girl that Klaus had 'given' him, so that Klaus could see that Stefan was truly a 'ripper' now. See Also * Stefan and Damon - Details on their rivalry. * Stefan, Damon and Katherine - Details on their love triangle. * Stefan and Caroline - Details on their relationship. * Damon, Elena and Stefan - The second love triangle. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal at an extremely, abormal speed. *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *Lapis Lazuli:' He has a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables him to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a vampire, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires to death, but while burning their bodies begin to turn into flames. Fire or Sunlight is not harmful to an Original. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will causes the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. (Vampires who have been bitten have to drink the blood of a Hybrid to be cured.) Stefan's Diaries Stefan's Diaries is a trilogy of novels based and written according to the TV series version of the Vampire Diaries. It is a retelling of Stefan's history before and after he transformed from a wealthy youth, to a vicious vampire. Origins In Stefan's Diaries: Origins, it is said that he had a horse named Mezzanotte (Midnight in Italian) when he was human. Stefan knows four languages, English, French, Latin, and Italian, the later two less fluently. He said he learned French at his mother's knee. He had nanny named Cordelia and his ex-fiance, Rosalyn Cartwright, was killed by a jealous Katherine. Stefan is the first of the two brothers to embrace his nature and accidentally killed his father, later purposely killing the barmaid, Alice, and forcing Damon to change. Bloodlust In Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust, it is shown that Stefan originally acted like Damon when they were turned, feeding on whomever, whenever, wherever, with no regards for the consequences. He had trouble with compulsion at first and killed as a "more permanent style of memory erasing". Damon swore to avenge all of Stefan's murders. He met Lexi in New Orleans and she got him to feed on animal blood. He dated a human, Callie Gallagher, as he tried to free Damon from Callie's father's imprisonment. After the brothers escaped, Stefan wanted to run away with Callie who was killed by Damon, much to Stefan's horror. The Craving After leaving New Orleans, Stefan moved to New York and while hunting a squirrel, he found the body of a young girl who was bleeding to death. Despite his raging hunger, he fed her some of his blood and took her to her home. The girl, Bridget, was healed by the little blood Stefan could spare and her father insisted on giving Stefan room in his household, even though Stefan appeared to be a vagrant. Once he cleaned up, the family was surprised to find that Stefan looked like a perfect gentleman. However, Stefan's hunger grew and he attempted many times to escape the family's hospitality due to his thirst for their blood. Stafn was force to marry Bridget because of Damon but later was Killed. Gallery Season 1 The-Vampire-Diaries-damon-and-stefan-salvatore-9294235-1024-768.jpg Stefan--9344172-2560-1600.jpg Stefan Salvatore by Coley sXe.jpg Stefan-Salvatore-the-vampire-diaries-8415028-1024-768.jpg Stefan-Salvatore-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-8511604-1024-768.jpg Stefan_closeup.jpg Vampire diaries wallpaper 1 by lovewillbiteyou.png Stefan 3.png Stefan-salvatore-picture.jpg 101VampireDiaries0474.jpg 114.jpg Elenastefanwalllss.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png 16.jpg 005614801b4.jpg 00568600867.jpg normal_cotd-bts-013.jpg elena and stefan.jpg tvd23.jpg stefan salvatore (1).jpg fkdjgvbhdjifrhg.jpg fhjugdiufhgidu.jpg dslfhdroiughjoerd.jpg jghyreruihgter.jpg ktrhgrf.jpg jthurtkg.jpg rguihyerhufrugt.jpg Jfhdgvb.png Erjfhg.png jhg.jpg Ejhb.jpg ekvj.jpg ejkvkjh.jpg Njk.jpg ehjvbjk.jpg phdjkv.jpg Damon and stefan.jpg omg how hot and awsome.gif|Click for animation ring.gif|Click for animation stefan fangs and crow.gif|Click for animation stefan and elena.gif|Click for animation vd113_16.jpg paulpromo.jpg Paul-Wesley-TVD.jpg vampire-diariesf.jpg Stefan Salvatore, Plan B.png 101VampireDiaries 008.jpg 101VampireDiaries 007.jpg 101VampireDiaries 001.jpg IMG_0775.PNG Damon-stefan-flasback.jpg Katherine-and-stefan.jpg Stefan-elena-dance.jpg Stefan-6-vampire-diaires.jpg Stefan-2-vampire-diaires.jpg Salvatore-brothers.jpg Paul-wesley-stefan-salvator.jpg Season 2 Rreturn.jpg Stefan threatens John the return.png Elena and stefan 3 the return 1.png BraveNewWorld.jpg BraveNewWorld1.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-4.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-6.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-8.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-13.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg Whatarewegonnado.jpg Rules3.jpg Rules2.jpg Rules.jpg Ikissedelena2.jpg BadMoonRising3.jpg BadMoonRising4.jpg BadMoonRising5.jpg BadMoonRising6.jpg Stefan Elena Damon, Bad Moon Rising 1.png Stefan and Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png MemoryLane1.jpg MemoryLane3.jpg MemoryLane5.jpg MemoryLane6.jpg MemoryLane7.jpg tvd6.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg KillOrBeKilled.jpg KillOrBeKilled6.jpg 333212-1- (2).jpg ImagesCA20COTT.jpg Love sucks.jpg 05.jpg 11lqyd4.gif stefan HOTTTT!!!!!!!!.gif MemoryLane21.jpg MemoryLane22.jpg MemoryLane29.jpg Mas004.jpg Mas005.jpg Mas006.jpg Mas007.jpg Mas008.jpg Mas013.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas018.jpg Mas019.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas028.jpg Mas030.jpg Katerina5.jpg Katerina4.jpg Katerina3.jpg Coulor.jpg season-2-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-15232462-1024-768.jpg 4152133472 1086f712de z.jpg Stelena katerina.jpg Normal 005.jpg Stefan and Caroline.jpg Season2 promo poster.jpg Nina-dobrev-paul-wesley-and-ian-omerhalder-scream-2010-1.jpg Ian and Nina kiss.jpg Xl.jpg Episode-19-Miss-Mystic-Falls-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11697546-1248-704.jpg 180px-03Stefan_Salvatore2_(Paul_Wesley)2.jpg V diaries main cast large.jpg 910919 1283087315667.92res 349 300.jpg 1a.jpg 2-luinel.jpg Wallpaper-tvd-trio.jpg Stelenawallpaper05.jpg Stefan-Elena-stefan-and-elena-9712434-1280-1024.jpg The Vampire Diaries Wallpaper by awesomedesing.jpg Vampire-diaries-wallpaper-5.jpg The rReturn Elena and Stefan.jpg Vampdiaries110-04.jpg Vampirediaries102 0977.jpg Behind the scenes.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h59m01s52.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h59m01s52.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h40m24s134.png The vampire diaries 2009 319 wallpaper.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg Hujhjhhuuiu.jpg The vampire diaries season 2-1680x1050.jpg 09-BDLT.jpg 1234.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Season-2-the-vampire-diaries-15679743-1440-960.jpg Stefarine.jpg 910919_1283087315667.92res_349_300.jpg pic-of-paul-wesley.jpg tumblr_ks701uEX3E1qa8kxno1_500.jpg Stefan.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h59m01s52.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h40m24s134.png The vampire diaries 2009 319 wallpaper.jpg Xl.jpg Hujhjhhuuiu.jpg Stefan Salvatore Promo.png TheReturn044.png TheReturn038.png TheReturn037.png TheReturn017.png TheReturn016.png TheReturn014.png TheReturn013.png The-Vampire-Diaries-promo-pic-Paul-Wesley.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season-2ffg.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-2-Promo-Poster-the-vampire-diaries-12468822-1650-1275.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Paul-Wesley-Stefan.jpg Dp012.jpg Dp013.jpg Season-Two-Image Stefan-Salvatore.png 122-499x631.jpg stefan.gif Stefan-vampire-diaires.jpg Novels In the books he was born in Florence, Italy to Giuseppe di Salvatore. He is described as classically handsome with piercing green eyes. Despite his dark and brooding good looks—and the fact that he's a vampire, Stefan Salvatore is a sensitive romantic. Stefan's life dates back to the Renaissance times in the novels, but despite his wisdom and experience, he's still weak when it comes to resisting Elena. He fights his desire and will do anything to protect her—even from himself. Trivia *He was the first character heard in the series. *He's fan of: ** , especially his masterpiece ; ** ; ** Lucy is all time, Loving cup episodes are the best; ** , ; *Music: ** Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie, Kanye and likes one of Miley Cyrus' songs. *In the Pilot, Caroline says that she found out that Stefan is a Gemini, but this must be false since his birthday episode aired in November. *Both Elena and Katherine claimed to love him first. *He is the only know vampire that seens able to live completely of animal blood problably from being a former ripper. *Stefan had been forced to become a ripper once again in the last episode of season 2, As I Lay Dying. *He and Klaus are the only characters to have permanently killed a main character (Vicki and Jenna respectively). Notes Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Main Characters Category:1864 Residents Category:Male Category:Season 3 Characters